


hungry like the wolf[dog]

by baristaherbcookie (battercoveredbakery)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battercoveredbakery/pseuds/baristaherbcookie
Summary: prompt: "what did you do? eat it?" use this line of dialogue in your narrative.i entered this piece into a writing competition and got 2 (out of 6) in ranking and 96 (out of 100) in quality points. wereherb is approved by white english teachers, fellas.





	hungry like the wolf[dog]

“Honey, have you seen my lanyard?” I peeped my head around the corner of the hall, glancing toward my husband in his cocoon of blankets on the couch. “I thought I put it on my desk, but it’s nowhere to be seen.”

“No, I wouldn’t have moved it. Check in the drawers?” He doesn’t even look up from his book; this is nothing new to him. My memory was subpar at best, and people often say my biggest weakness is distractibility.

“Yes, three times.” I nod, despite his head not being turned to see me do it. “I checked every inch of the room three or two times. Under the bed, four.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Herbie.” He shrugged. “I don’t have any use for a horticulturist’s lanyard. I’m a wildlife specialist.”

“Maybe your dog took it.” I joke, a laugh tugging at my voice.

My husband, however, does not take it as a joke. He tosses his book onto the coffee table with a thud, and hurriedly tosses his blankets off. The transformation from cocoon to onto his feet is lightning fast.

“Woah, woah, woah.” I put my hands up in surprise. “I’m joking, Wolfy.”

“I’m not.” My husband states in a panicked tone. “I swore I heard Furball sniffing around in our room last night. I think I forgot to feed her.” He rushes to the back door, where he slips on his moccasins and escapes out into the fenced backyard.

I calmly walk over to the back door, leaning against said door to shoot off a text to my mother, as well as my best friend Archie. - ‘may be late to expo, Wolf thinks Furball ate my lanyard last night.’ - I add a few worried emojis afterwards, then send it off before opening the door to stare out at my frantic husband.

“What did you do with it?” I immediately hear him cry. “Eat it?”

I have to hold back my laughter; the image of my barely 5’11” husband, wearing a big black shawl over a tanktop, capris, and moccasin shoes, yelling at a massive wolfdog about whether or not she ate my horticulture expo lanyard is a fairly funny sight. He keeps gently poking and prodding at her, and she keeps trying to nip him. She doesn’t know what she’s done wrong; she thinks it’s all some game he’s trying to play with her. I feel my phone buzz - a text from Archie - and I immediately go to glance at it.

‘That’s okay!’ - He added a warm smile emoji after it, and I softly smile in response - ‘Although, I thought I remember you saying that you left it in your car so you wouldn’t lose it. Can Furball even get to your car?’

I immediately lose it in a fit of laughter.


End file.
